Return of the Crimson Princess
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Inuyasha discovers a big secret and now has more to bear. Will 'he' be able to handle the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Inuyasha and co. That's a done deal! Fem Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed Part 1

**_(Over 350 years ago)_**

**_The Great Dog Demon and Lord of the West Inutaisho was patrolling his lands, showing his son and successor Sesshomaru the ropes. To Sesshomaru, it seemed like another night but the young Prince took note of his father's behavior. He seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Everyone knew of The Lord's liaison with the human princess Izayoi. It pissed Sesshomaru to no end at first but when he met her, he was charmed, _**_**although he had to show no emotion and put up a front. Izayoi was quite beautiful and kind. Sesshomaru admitted to himself he saw why his father was taken with her. Fact was, his mother was a cold bitch, cared for no one really. Izayoi was her polar opposite. Sesshomaru's mother was like a snow queen but Izayoi was like summer, warm and fun. He watched as his father looked at the moon, his body not moving a muscle.**_

_**"Father, what's the matter?" He asked but again his father didn't say a word. His father just seemed to be waiting. Question was: what? Sesshomaru was about to question his father further when red light entered his line of sight. Sesshomaru looked ahead and noticed a blazing inferno. This snapped his father to attention.**_

_**"Sesshomaru," He began, his tone cold and commanding. "You are to remain here. Do not come after me and don't question me. If I don't return, make your way back to the palace and summon the Counsel. I love you."**_

_**"Father what are you doing?!" Sesshomaru demanded. His father hugged him and smiled.**_

_**"Have you someone to protect?" He asked. Sesshomaru blinked in surprise then in confusion. He knew that his father asked that when something was final and he wanted Sesshomaru to think. Before he could answer, his father left, making his way to the inferno. Sesshomaru bowed his head and replayed his father's question in his head.**_

_**Inutaisho made his way toward the blaze, his heart pounding in his ears. He couldn't tell his son the reason for his hasty departure. It would ruin everything and put his son and Heir in danger. He was on the way to rescue Izayoi and their pup. He knew it was time for the pup to be born, but what he didn't foresee, was a lynch mob who set the village where Izayoi was visiting loved them both her and the pup too much, throwing his own safety to the winds. He had to protect them. He ran quickly, pulling out the fire rat kimono out to protect himself from the falling flaming debris. If he had been human, the smoke alone would have killed him. But he wasn't so it just irritated his senses a bit.**_

_**"Izayoi!" He called out, reaching the house where her scent was strongest. He prayed he wasn't too late. The sound of his wailing pup was a huge relief to The Lord. He also heard coughing.**_

**"'Taisho!" Izayoi coughed, clutching a precious bundle to her. Inutaisho helped Izayoi to her feet, she was still weakened from the birthing and wrapped the fire rat kimono around her, leading her and the pup to safety. In the midst of getting away, Inutaiisho heard the snapping of wood and watched as their surroundings were getting smaller. I won't make it, He thought sadly. But they will... He grabbed Izayoi and kissed her hard, **_**pouring all he felt and love into it. Then he looked at the pup and kissed it...ah, a little princess...one day my little one, you will be Queen...**_

_**"Inuyasha." He whispered to the pup, placing an invisible charm on the pup. "Your name is Inuyasha and I will always be with you. I love you both." With that he pushed them out of the blaze, in time for the building to cave in on him.**_

_**"INUTAISHO!" Izayoi cried. Inuyasha wailed the pup's howls reaching the moon and a waiting Sesshomaru. The newly ordained Lord of the West bowed his head for a moment then let out his own howl of anguish. The Great Dog General was dead.**_

(Present Day)

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to the hanyou. "Wake up you lazy bum!"

"Eh Onna must you screech?" Inuyasha grumbled, not opening his eyes. "Your voice is like raking nails on a board..."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome began sternly, causing the hanyou to sit up straight and eyes widen. "SIT BOY!" with that the hanyou was yanked out the tree he had been sleeping in and kissing the ground. With each sit she shouted, he swore. He really hated the beads and hoped one day he could just shove them right up her ass...

"Lady Kagome," Miroku said, saving Inuyasha from even more torture and humiliation, "There's an old man here and he wants to see Inuyasha..."

"Me, what for?" Inuyasha asked, jumping to his feet and dusting himself off. Miroku looked at him and shrugged. The hanyou glared at him.

"You stupid monk, he could be Naraku in disguise and you just let him in here without asking fuckin questions?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He's with Lady Kaede." Miroku finished. Inuyasha stopped his rambling. Kaede would've alerted them if Naraku was there for sure. He sighed and walked to where the two oldsters were waiting. The man looked at Inuyasha and with widened eyes and bowed.

"My Lady," He whispered. Inuyasha cocked his head then smirked.

"Ji-ji, you have something wrong with your eyes?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms. "Cause I'm no..."

"Pardon me My Lady," The old man cut in. "But I am able to see through things, illusions and spells, especially. The form you're so fond of is not your own."

Inuyasha looked at the man as if he were loony tunes. It was far fetched. Hell it was downright impossible!

"Okay ji ji," Inuyasha began as he sat down and faced the man. "Where's the proof?" The man shook his head.

"I'm sorry My Lady, but the only one who can free you, is the one who's destined for you." Inuyasha was about to retort but felt a certain little menace...

"Myoga." Inuyasha greeted flatly, "This man claims I'm a woman." The flea demon looked at the man and then back at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry to inform you my Lady but he's telling the truth."

"Okay this is some sick joke." Inuyasha said. "If I was a woman, wouldn't I have certain...parts?!"

"There's something you don't know." Myoga said solemnly. "But, your Lord Father, placed a very powerful charm on you shortly after you were born. Before he was killed in fact. The charm was to protect you. The only way it can be broken, is by being accepted and loved by the one who was destined for you."

"So I have been a male all this time, but in reality I was born a female...that is some serious bullshit!" With that Inuyasha stormed off. The strange man looked at Kaede with worried eyes.

"The Princess shouldn't be..."

"Inuyasha will be just fine don't worry yerself." Kaede said. "Just needs to be alone to think."

"Her Lady Mother did that too." The man said. "My name is Mijigu and I was Princess Izayoi's advisor. Now I am Princess Inuyasha's, once she accepts her rightful place."

"With Inuyasha," Kaede sighed. "It may take a while. Who's her chosen?"

"That's the tricky part." Myoga said. "Once he finds out, he may do one of two things, throw a tantrum to rival the gods, or demand her to return to the palace."

"Or both," Mijigu said. "The Lord of the West is not exactly known for his kindness." Kaede's eye widened. There was only one Lord of the West...

"Are ye talking of Sesshomaru?" She asked shakily. "As in Inuyasha's brother?"

"The very same Lady Kaede." Mijigu said. "But Lord Sesshomaru is unaware of Princess Inuyasha being a female and his intended. Lord Inutaisho did that on purpose."

"And what was that?"

"It's a test for Lord Sesshomaru," Myoga said. "A test that will prove if he is worthy of the last part of his late Father's power. Which would complete him."

"But Inuyasha has the Tetseiga..."

"Which she will surrender to Sesshomaru once they marry..."

"She'd rather fall on her own sword."

"When the time is right, they will accept each other."

Inuyasha sulked by the lake, replaying the conversation over and over again. There was no way he was a woman. There would be changes. The scent would be different and his form, hell, it would be so different. But why would their father do such a thing to his own child?

_I did it to protect you my pup_. A deep silky voice said in Inuyasha's mind. _I knew I wouldn't survive and I knew that if you remained female at the time that you wouldn't see adulthood. So I did what I thought was best at the time._

-_So my life's been a lie?-_

_Just as a male part yes, but you are still you my pup._

_-What's next, that I'm chosen for too?-_

_You do have an intended._

_-Like hell...-_

_You both have to accept and love each other. Only then will your spell break and your life may begin._

_-With my luck it'll be the mangy wolf.-_

_My daughter, I have better taste than that. Only the best for my Princess._

_-Oh joy, I think I'll go drown myself now.-_

_You will do no such thing. It's time you both grew up._

_-He's been trying to kill me for the longest. Are you on that good shit pops?-_

_I'm completely sober my girl, mind your tongue._

-Where are you?-

_Look down_. The voice ordered gently. Inuyasha did and gasped. There, was a kinder and older version of Sesshomaru with his hair tied up into a high ponytail reflected in the water in place of Inuyasha's own reflection. _Yes my pup I have been within you all these years._

_-How can this spell be broken, he will never accept me. I'm nothing but a filthy hanyou to him.-_

_Leave him to me. For now, until you hear from me again, do not leave Lady Kaede's village. I know of your quest but for now postpone it. If the out worldly miko objects_, _tell her to return to her world and stay there._

_-But she's the only one who can see the shards.-_

_Well as far as I can tell I don't believe they'll be going anywhere. The hanyou Naraku has quite a few yes? Well demons and hanyous who are greedy for power will not be so generous and hand over what they have will they?_

_-but they could try to take ours...-_

_Please my pup no more buts..._At that Inuyasha snickered before going back to serious. _No pun intended, but...oh...whatever, just trust me, I will speak to Sesshomaru and he will help you. Until he arrives, you do nothing outside the village is that clear?_

_-Good luck with that, he's stubborn as a mule.-_

_So my children have a stubborn streak, that's alright, I'll break it_. With that, Inuyasha was left alone, his reflection staring back at him. Somehow, the hanyou felt empty. As he made his way back to the village, a pair of crimson eyes watched him from the shadows.

"So Inuyasha has a secret. Oh Naraku would love to have it. I'll trade it for my heart and my freedom." With a laugh and a flourish,a certain wind sorceress made her way back to Naraku's castle with a plan in mind.

**Decided to try something different. I figured since Inuyasha translates to female dog demon that I'd bring it to the surface. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sesshomaru has both arms in this fic.

Chapter 2: Decisions and Sacrafices

Inutaisho wasted no time and tracked down his older child. In fact, Sesshomaru wasn't too far from Inuyasha, just a village away! _Well, seems like Sessho's already doing his job without realizing it_. He waited until Rin and Jaken had taken their leave of his son before making his move. _Sessho..._

-_What is this, who are you and how dare you address me with such familiarity?-_

_As your Father, I dare. Do not take that tone with me whelp. It won't work._

_-Father...I thought you were dead.-_ Sesshomaru thought, a heated blush of embarrassment dusting his cheeks. Inutaisho sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. For one so intelligent, Sesshomaru was dense at times.

_Yes Sessho I am dead but where does it say one could not help their loved ones from beyond the grave?_

_-Father I'm just fine...-_

_Sessho this is not about you, not entirely anyway. This is about Inuyasha..._

_-Father, please don't mention that...-_

_Sessho if you dare finish that I'll personally show you the deepest pits of hell and throw you in it!_

_-Forgive me Father I...-_

_Listen carefully and heed me my son. There is more to Inuyasha than you realize. Inuyasha already knows of it but you do not. You see, I have one son...and one daughter. _At this Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised high and his face was absolutely priceless! He was about to question it when he stopped short by his father.

_Sessho, I promise you that I will answer your questions at a better time. Now, your sister is in danger. It seems that one of the minions of Naraku's has discovered your sister's secret and is now on her way to inform her Master. Go now and find your sister and her pack. They are not far from you. Now hurry_! With that Inutaisho was gone and Sesshomaru snapped to action, transforming into his dog form and bounded after honing in on Inuyasha's scent. He couldn't believe that his father had withheld such valuable information from him. But the more he thought about it, he understood why. He wasn't exactly big brother of the year. In fact, he had been downright vile to his sibling. Now, Inuyasha was in mortal danger once Naraku found out. He might kill her or...He suppressed a shudder at the thought. Naraku would use her, then break her. Inuyasha had always been a free spirit, fiery and had free will. In fact, the hanyou reminded Sesshomaru of an inferno. Wild yet attractive and deadly, and unpredictable. Sesshomaru himself was more like a blizzard. Cold, quick and in the end, all was dead, silent and calm beneath the snow. They were like fire and ice. Who would've thought that one?

"Sesshomaru," A sharp voice barked at him. "Watch it, will ya? You almost squished me with those hams you call paws!" Sesshomaru looked down at a glowering Inuyasha and was about to retort when wind blades cut the air. They jumped back just in time to see Kagura smirking.

"Well I was on my way to the palace and lo and behold, the very hanyou who has a secret!" She laughed and tapped her chin with her fan. "I'll make this easy for you Inuyasha, come with me and I'll let your friends live. Resist me, and you'll all die."

"Come and get me you wench!" Inuyasha barked, taking a stance. "If you can." Kagura needed no further prompting as she sent a barrage of wind blades at them. Inuyasha and the others dodged and launched attacks of their own. But Kagura, being an incarnation of Naraku, had an awful idea. She turned toward Kagome and sent more wind blades on either side of the girl. Kagome noched an arrow to her bow but Inuyasha knew Kagome would be done for. Throwing safety aside, Inuyasha pushed the girl out of the way and braced for the hit...which never came!

"What?" Kagura gasped. "You should be dead by..." She turned to see Sesshomaru standing in front of Inuyasha but something was different about him... Then she looked down, at the silvery tresses! Sesshomaru dove into the fray at some point and although he had protected the hanyou, he paid a price. His long beautiful hair!

"Lord Sesshomaru, hand Inuyasha over and I will leave you alone. You have my word."

"The word of a heartless witch holds no merit." Sesshomaru said icily, not backing a step. "Leave my lands witch!"

"Why risk yourself for the hanyou? Hasn't he caused enough trouble for you? If you hand him to me, you will no longer have to deal with him. He's worthless."

"Hanyou or no, Inuyasha has proven "his" worth many times over. I have been too blind by my own prejudice to realize it. If you value your life, pathetic as it is, heed me and leave." With that, she took off, leaving the group alone. Inuyasha turned to Kagome then knelt to gather the tresses, realizing the huge sacrafice. Sesshomaru always took pride in his hair. He not only saved Inuyasha's life, but sacraficed his pride! And that was huge!

"Sessho," Inuyasha began, daring to use the nickname, braiding and weaving the tresses into a more manageable bundle. "Why did you do it?" Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou and sighed.

"I've been a fool. Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me that you were... ?"

"I didn't know either." Inuyasha said finishing up the task and putting the hair away. "But don't think that just because I'm a female you could go all easy on me." With a look, Inuyasha walked on ahead towards Kaede's village. "By the way," Inuyasha said, causing The Lord of the West to face the hanyou. "Thanks and that's a good look on you. You don't look so...girly." With a smirk, Inuyasha walked on and Sesshomaru gaped. He had worn his hair as the other Lords had. Running to a nearby lake, he looked at his reflection and silently agreed with Inuyasha. His now shortened hair gave Sesshomaru a more ruggedly handsome look. The heavy tresses were no longer there to bother his neck and head and he rather enjoyed feeling the breeze on the back of his neck. He looked different, more intimidating. But there were more important matters at hand. Inuyasha could no longer stay with the humans. He had a feeling that what he had to say, Inuyasha was not going to like at all. Steeling himself, Sesshomaru made his way towards Kaede's village and to his surprise, he found Inuyasha waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha, I have something to discuss with you."

"What could it possibly be I wonder?" The hanyou said sarcasticlly.

"You know exactly what I'm here to discuss. Inuyasha, you are no longer safe here. It is best, if you came home with me."

"What...?"

"I'm sure your friends would agree with me. After what happened today with Kagura..."

"That was a fluke, I never..."

"Inuyasha, if I had not intervened you would have been killed."

"Isn't that something you always wanted?" Inuyasha asked sharply.

"Inuyasha, I never wanted to kill you."

"So why did you try it?"

"Ok, I had my prejudice and yes at first I blamed you for Father's death. But think about it, if I had not been so harsh with you, would you have been able to stand on your own and take up arms if the need arose?" Inuyasha's jaw snapped shut, thinking hard at the question. Yes Inuyasha always dreamed of Sesshomaru pampering and being a doting big brother. But then again, it seemed so weird. Sesshomaru believed in being able to stand and survive on one's own will and wit. Inuyasha has proven to do just that. Yes it was hurtful and lonely, but it made Inuyasha strong. If Sesshomaru had been any different, treating him like glass or a butterfly, then he would be no better off than... Realization hit and Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, who was patiently awaiting an answer.

"No, I wouldn't have."

"Take the mikos for instance. The one who wanders the earth now, Kikyo, yes she fought, but she relied on you, a bit too heavily. When you were not there, what happened, she got killed. This one, Kagome, if you or anyone else have not been present to pull her out of the way, she would have died as well. Her place is not here, but back in her own time. Yours is not here either, but in the Western Palace, with me. I know it is much to take in but the more time we waste arguing the more likely the blasted spider will hone in on us. I will allow you to say your goodbyes to your friends but at dawn, we leave..."

"What of Shippo?" Inuyasha asked, surprising them both. "He is all alone in the world."

"I do know of a kitsune clan who will happily take the kit in." Sesshomaru said. "He will travel with us and I will make the arrangements for the clan elder to see him. Will that put your mind at ease?"

"Yes it does, thank you." Inuyasha said gratefully. Without another word, the two retired for the night with thoughts and questions about each other and what's to come...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Departure and Arrival

Dawn had come a little too quickly for Inuyasha's liking. 'He' was well into the third dream zone when he felt someone coming close. Tensing up, believing it to be Kagome, Inuyasha yelled.

"Look Onna, I don't care how mad you get I am not getting up right now! It's too damned early and if you even think of sitting me I'll find a way to shove these damned beads so far up your ass you'll choke on 'em!"

"Very colorful but a wasted effort." A bemused silky baritone retorted. Inuyasha's eyes popped open and lo and behold, was Sesshomaru! With a yelp, Inuyasha fell out of the tree and landed in front of Sesshomaru's feet! "Although this is quite amusing, would you mind picking yourself up? That is no way for a lady of your station to behave."

"Look here," Inuyasha growled, getting up rather quickly. "Until I see tits and a vagina, I'm still a male, you got it?!" With that the hanyou stormed off and. Sesshomaru followed in silence. Out of the two, Sesshomaru had been easier in accepting his sibling's true nature. Inuyasha, was not. In fact, the younger was still in the realm of denial. Together they hunted for breakfast. A huge buck was downed by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, even more pissed off, only downed a couple of rabbits.

"This is not my fuckin' morning." Inuyasha grumbled, poking at the rabbits. Sesshomaru just chuckled. He thought Inuyasha's catch was quite fair for it was still quite early. The buck was just pure luck.

"Must you be so hard on yourself?"

"I had a good teacher." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "I'll see you back at the village." With his six rabbits, Inuyasha made his way back. Sesshomaru sighed and hefted the buck across his shoulders. He had a lot of thinking to do. He had wronged Inuyasha for so long, he didn't know where to begin. He didn't want to be too soft, for it was never his way. But, maybe just maybe, he could ease up a bit. The smell of the rabbits hit Seashomaru like a bucket of ice water and his stomach grumbled. His cheeks dusted pink as the others looked at him.

"I apologize, I must be hungrier than I realize." He admitted as he placed the buck before Inuyasha, locking gazes for a moment. Inuyasha accepted the buck without even realizing what he had done and handed some of the rabbits to Sesshomaru, who in turn, accepted them wordlessly but gratefully. He loved rabbit, although he would never admit it openly. If he were different, he'd tear into them without a care. But, instead, he carefully ate, silently savoring each tender morsel. Miroku and Sango, as well as Shippo, looked at the two with wide eyes but kept quiet. Kagome was completely clueless. When the buck and rabbits were done, everyone got ready for the day.

"Well," Kagome said as she picked up her bow, "this is it, we go after the shards..."

"Um, Kagome," Inuyasha began nervously, "I think we should...I don't know...postpone it maybe?"

"Inuyasha, there's no new moon coming, and you're not sick..."

"I know but, it would be wiser to take the time and plan our approach don't you think?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in surprise. Inuyasha's question actually held merit. It was, sensible. Unfortunately, Kagome wasn't hearing it.

"Look we wasted enough time, it's time to go."

"What the hell Kagome," Inuyasha argued. "Naraku isn't going anywhere! In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he's waiting for us to just walk to his doorstep before sending his goons after us." Kagome was about to say sit when one look from The Lord of the West killed the word in her throat.

"What Inuyasha says is true and you know it you insolent child." He said as he fingered the beads around Inuyasha's neck. "I'm only going to say this once, remove these beads and leave until you've cooled your heels."

"And if I refuse?" She dared to ask. Sesshomaru looked at her evenly and allowed his claws to drip with poison.

"Don't try me. I am not so easy to reach as Inuyasha. Now remove them!" Kagome was about to yell but when she saw Sesshomaru's fangs and his eyes bleed red, she knew he meant business! With a sigh she reached over and took hold of the necklace around Inuyasha's neck and banished them.

"You're free." She said. Inuyasha looked down and saw that the beads were completely gone! He was his own person again. He was about to say something smart when he remembered why he was up so early in the first place.

"There's no easy way to say this so here it goes: because of what happened with the wind hag, and my new found secret, Sesshomaru believes it's safer for me at the Western Palace. I agreed to go."

"Lord Sesshomaru's right Inuyasha." Miroku said. "We were all thinking the same thing. Well, almost all of us. Kagome wanted you to return with her to her time."

"That is unacceptable." Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree. "Inuyasha does not belong in her time. He would be on his own once more."

"I agree," Miroku said. "Lord Sesshomaru. You are the missing part of Inuyasha's life and he's the missing part in yours. Besides, on e the spell is broken, it's better for Inuyasha to be behind the walls of home, where he'll be the most protected..."

Have you someone to protect? His fathers voice asked in his mind, causing The Lord of the West to snap to. Uncrossing his arms and standing tall, Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, it's time to gather the kit and say your goodbyes." Inuyasha nodded and after explaining to Shippo what was to happen, both of them gathered their things under Sesshomaru's watchful eye. Kagome wasn't ready to give up.

"But we have our quest..."

"Now you see here," Sesshomaru said his partience wearing thin. "The more important quest here is to ensure Inuyasha's safety, as well as the kit's. If you are so determined to see your quest to the end, then ask the wolf to assist you. He's so smitten with you that I'm surprised he hasn't tripped over his tongue yet." At this Inuyasha and Shippo snickered and Sesshomaru allowed himself a slight smirk. "Inuyasha will be safe with me back at the Western Palace. When all is well, you may visit and judge for yourselves. For now, Inuyasha, kitsune, let's be on our way." The two nodded and Inuyasha picked up Shippo and walked to Sesshomaru, who wasted no time in transforming into his dog form and was waiting for them to climb they were on, Sesshomaru looked at the group, who were now joined by Kaede, and nodded in farewell before taking to the skies. Inuyasha watched as the village grew smaller and sighed when they were no longer in view.

"You may not understand this decision now, but later on, you will." Sesshomaru said without looking at his younger sibling. Inuyasha nodded but remained silent. He knew that Sesshomaru was right. With Kagura discovering his secret, he was not safe with the group. If the spell broke when he was on his travels, he would be free booty for any sick demon, Naraku included. With Sesshomaru, Inuyasha wouldn't be touched. He was about to say something when a majestic palace came into view. It was huge, with rich lands, beautiful gardens, complete with koi pond and Sakura blossoms. The giant dog touched down at the front gates, and allowed Inuyasha and Shippo to dismount before reverting back to humanoid form. The guards snapped to attention as soon as they saw their Lord then bowing low.

"Welcome home Inuyasha."

**There's more to come, let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Adjustments, Confessions, and Forgiveness

Inuyasha and Shippo were in awe with how big the palace was. There was just so much to see. Sesshomaru had been very patient and had given them the tour himself. After a quiet lunch, Sesshomaru had an older fox demon come in and join them.

"Kitsune," Sesshomaru began, looking at Shippo. "This is Ajuku, he is the clan elder of a nearby kitsune tribe. If you wish it, you may join them." Shippo's eyes widened in surprise. He begun to lose hope, that he would never been taken in, and here, Sesshomaru had proven him wrong. He wanted to go, but he felt bad, he didn't want to abandon Inuyasha. Somehow, Sesshomaru sensed this. "You are not abandoning Inuyasha kit, but it's better to be with your own kind for the moment. They can teach you things we can not. When you are older, if you wish, you may visit the palace."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo said politely. "Then, I'll go. Just take care of Inuyasha. He may not admit it, but he needs it sometimes."

"No I don't you little runt." Inuyasha growled, eyes twitching. Sesshomaru held up a hand and chuckled.

"I understand completely. You have no need to fear, Inuyasha will be cared for."

"Thank you, good bye Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Farewell kit and good luck." With that the kitsunes left. Inuyasha crossed his arms and sulked. Sesshomaru shook his head but didn't move from his seat. "Inuyasha, come away from there and sit beside me." With a grumble, the younger obeyed. "What troubles you?"

"All this I'm a girl bullshit." Inuyasha said. "I'm strong enough to deal with anything that comes my way."

"I know but even Father had to protect you. There's more to this than we realize."

"I was never the damsel in distress type, now look at me."

"I understand, but this is for your safety Inuyasha."

"You're taking this a little too well." Inuyasha said. "What's the catch?"

"There isn't one." Sesshomaru said. "Father opened my eyes that is all."

"He threatened you didn't he?"

"For calling you a hanyou. But he really did have me thinking. And despite it all, he was right."

"I don't like this, I want my freedom."

"My dear Inu, you have it. You are not my prisoner. This is as much your home as it is mine. You can command anyone within these walls."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha smirked challengingly. "Anyone?"

"Let me rephrase that; you may command anyone within these walls, _except_ me."

"Damn it." Inuyasha growled. "I was hoping you wouldn't catch that."

"Nice try though," Sesshomaru smirked. "Now, there is much to do. For one, you will have to be re taught palace life."

"Oh come on,"

"I am not finished." Sesshomaru barked. "Second, you will be taught on how to be a lady..."

"Excuse me, but wouldn't that look weird you know, as I look right now?"

"Fine, you make an excellent point." The elder Inu youkai said. "That schooling will begin once the spell is broken. However, you will be educated."

"Fine, can I pick the subjects?"

"No, you will educated in all fields." Sesshomaru said. "Just as I was."

"Fine whatever,"

"You will also be schooled in etiquette and mannerisms. You are a royal, you will behave as such."

"Gee why not just piss on me why don't ya?"

"If I have to, I will, so don't push me."

"Ew what the fuck?!" Inuyasha said with wide eyes. "I was just joking."

"Oh it's not a joke. Remember, we are dog demons, and as your Alpha, I will mark what's mine if necessary to prove my dominance."

"So I better put some paper down." Inuyasha grinned. That got him a whap in the back of his head. "Ow!"

"You are not a human, so stop behaving as one."

"Stop dogging me!" Inuyasha yelled. Both siblings heard their father's laughter in their minds.

**_Oh this is very amusing._**

*"Father, can you explain to Inuyasha to be reasonable."*

-Hey pops, can you tell Sesshomaru to stop bitchin at me? He's giving me fleas!-

"I DONT HAVE FLEAS!" Sesshomaru bellowed. Inutaisho just smirked and let his pups duke it out. _**Hey, what can I say, married couples fight, these two better get used to it.**_

"Why do you have to be such a prick?"

"Why do you have to be such a brat?"

"Oh FUCK YOU!" With that, Inuyasha stormed off, not caring where he was going. Sesshomaru huffed and sat down.

_**Well that was quite lively.**_

*"Why didn't you interfere?"*

**_Why should I? What you two did was perfectly normal._**

*"This will not work at all."*

_**Well it wasn't going to take a day. No relationship does. What you two need to do is let go of the past and look to the future.**_

*"I'm not sure if we can."* Sesshomaru admitted. *"There is so much bad blood between us."*

**_I stand by what I said_**. Inutaisho repeated firmly. **_It's up to the two of you to make this work. _**Sesshomaru thought long and hard at what his father said and sighed. Again, he was right. Sitting back in his seat for a bit, he thought about how to approach Inuyasha. Inuyasha was hot blooded and the only way to deal with that is a cool front. With a nod to himself, Sesshomaru honed in on Inuyasha's scent. His sibling wasn't far. Inuyasha was in the garden. He also smelled salt..._tears_? Sesshomaru thought. _Inu_...the closer he approached, the more he saw that he was correct. Under a Sakura tree, closest to the koi pond, was Inuyasha, hugging himself and crying silently. Sesshomaru felt his heart wrench. This was the first time he's seen Inuyasha crying up close. Without thinking about it, Sesshomaru dropped to his knees and pulled Inuyasha to him. The younger sibling didn't resist. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through Inuyasha's hair in a soothing way. He surprised himself on this behavior. What surprised him even further, was when Inuyasha's tear filled amber eyes met his gold ones.

"Sessho..." The younger Inu whispered. "Why...you don't have to..." He was hushed by Sesshomaru's fingers at his lips.

"True I didn't have to. But Inu, I want to."

"Why, I'm nothing but a filthy hanyou to you."

Sesshomaru bowed his head in shame as Inuyasha repeated his biting words. For years, all Inuyasha wanted, was acceptance and all the while, many backs have turned on him. Even Sesshomaru's and that hurt more than anyone. Now, Inuyasha was pushing away while Sesshomaru was trying to reach out. With a deep breath and a sense of resolve, Sesshomaru met Inuyasha's eyes again.

"I know I have been anything but kind to you. And I know that I don't deserve your respect, or your love. We have been at odds for many years, but that was my fault Inu, not yours." He took a breath when he wasn't interrupted. "All you wanted, was my love, and the love and acceptance of our people. I held you at fault for our Father's death but all you did was be born that night. Inuyasha, I'm not saying it will be easy for us to accept things as they are and will be, but all I'm asking, is to try." With a final embrace, he rose gracefully to his feet and looked at his sibling. "I know you'll need time and I respect that. If you need me, you'll know where to find me." Inuyasha remained silent as he watched Sesshomaru walk away. His heart ached all over again. Half of him wanted to run and hold Sesshomaru, never to let go. The other wanted to beat the shit out of him and accuse him of tricking him. But what tore at Inuyasha was the look in Sesshomaru's eyes, the timbre of his voice and the way he was comforted. Sesshomaru had been nothing but good to Inuyasha from the beginning, saved his life, sacraficed his hair, found Shippo a new home and brought Inuyasha back to their family home...Inuyasha felt horrible and went after Sesshomaru. He got up and followed Sesshomaru's scent. It was a little hard to find for there were a lot of different scents. Sesshomaru wasn't alone. Inuyasha looked up and understood why. It was a conference room, where his brother was holding council. _Ah fuck it!_ Inuyasha thought. He opened the doors and despite the objections from the other Lords, rushed to his very surprised older brother and collapsed in his arms, tears spilling anew.

"Aniki...Sessho...forgive me...please...I'm so sorry..." His voice cracked as his body wracked from his sobbing. He calmed immediately when he felt Sesshomaru's arms hold him and felt The Lord of the West's head above his own.

"Hush now little one," He soothed. "There is nothing for you to be sorry or be forgiven for. It is I who should be asking for forgiveness and apologize..."

"Sessho...I love you." Inuyasha whispered, a light blush dusting high cheekbones. "I always have, and I always will..."

"And I love you too my dearest heart." The Lord of the West whispered back. "I always have, and I always will..." With that, their lips met and Inuyasha's world went black.

**Ok, I'm a sap! So what...anyway, let me know what you think by leaving a review. There's more to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Changes and Charm School Part One

The first sense that returned to Inuyasha, was hearing. There were voices, some sounded concerned and others, angry. But no matter, the volume was enough to cause a headache so painful that Inuyasha actually whimpered. That whimper, shut all the voices up and Inuyasha was picked up, bridal style. Inuyasha's next senses; touch, smell. Sight, was the last. Daring, Inuyasha looked around carefully and winced, eyes shutting quickly.

"Dear heart, it's too soon." Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru chide softly. "You're just coming to."

"What happened to me?" Inuyasha asked, eyes widening at how different the voice was. Inuyasha dared a glance down and let out a blood curdling scream! "HOLY FUCKIN SHIT, I'VE GOT TITS AND..." Inuyasha peeked down and moaned. "I'm not a guy anymore..."

"Well, that was...informative." An amused voice to Sesshomaru's left said. "Lady Inuyasha, it's a pleasure to finally meet you my dear."

"And who are you?"

"My name is Dasai, Lord of the Northern Lands. I'm a Snow Wolf demon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm just not at my best right now."

"That's understandable." Dasai said with a grin. "It's not everyday one finds out they were born a girl." The other Lords nodded in agreement. "So Lord Sesshomaru, what is to befall the dear lady?"

"Well as our per agreement, Lady Inuyasha will be schooled in the proper way to being a Lady and a Princess. There will also be charm school..."

"LIKE HELL, SESSHO I'M NOT A DAMNED POODLE!"

"Inuyasha, it's part of the schooling." Sesshomaru said calmly. Inuyasha grumbled and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru raised a bemused eyebrow and uncrossed her arms. "That is not the way for a princess to behave."

"Look, this is how I am, get used to it. My body have changed but let's get one thing straight: I will not change the way I am just because I'm a girl now. I will not be turned into a priss who cries over a stupid nail break or my clothes getting dirty. If that's what you want Sessho, you're barking up the wrong skirt!" The newly revealed Princess excused herself and left the room. The other Lords looked at Sesshomaru, who gnawed at his bottom lip in thought. He didn't want to admit it, but Inuyasha was right, to a point. He didn't want to change her, not at all, but he wanted her to adjust to her new lifestyle. There was room for compromise. After dismissing the other Lords, he went to find Inuyasha, again. She wasn't far; she was playing with the children of his staff. Sesshomaru just stopped and watched as they played ball and tag amd hide and seek. He couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha was feisty, but that was part of her charm. If he took that spark away...

**_She'd be like all the other dainty poodles and ladies who throw themselves at your feet. Inutaisho finished. Do you really want to take that fiery spirit away Sessho?_**

*"No Father."*

_**Then let her be, she will surprise you Sessho, you'll see. Give her time to adjust and settle to her form and all. This is not easy for her and boggling her down in one day could and will lead to hell on Earth**_. Sesshomaru sighed and didn't argue with him. He was right, again. He was unaware of anyone staring at him, until bemused violet eyes with gold flecks met his.

"You zoned out for quite a bit. Father spoke to you didn't he?"

"Yes he did and again, he was right. Inuyasha, I don't want to change you, far from it. However, there is a certain way to behave and conduct yourself within palace walls. I would rather a lady at my side who Is more than willing to take up arms and throw down rather than a lady who screams in terror and hides because she's afraid."

"I can understand that, but I really think you should have more faith in me first before sending people to 'train' me."

"I am not an unreasonable man, we can compromise."

"Go on, I'm listening."

"For instance, we can compromise on the charm school. If you feel it is too much for you, you have the right to dismiss the instructor and we can find one who is more understanding."

"I can work with that yea."

"All right, we're getting somewhere. Is there anything else you would like to compromise on?"

"You don't go easy or overprotective of me just because I'm a girl. You will value my opinion too." Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, I'll play nice. Since you're being sensible, I can do the same. Bring on the poodles." Sesshomaru masked a laugh behind a cough and led her to the 'classroom' which turned out to be a day room. There were about seven young noble demonesses and one older one...Inuyasha's eyes widened as she recognized the elder demoness.

Oh hell no, I can't do this, Sessho, let me go!"

"Dear Heart it's only for a few hours..."

"It's your MOTHER!"

"Oh come now, Inu, she's not that bad."

"Are you fuckin' kiddin'?! She'll turn me fru fru!"

Sesshomaru bit his lip to stifle a laugh but Inuyasha saw the smile.

"Busted!" The younger Inu youkai said. "come on Sessho, don't leave me here with them."

"Sesshomaru," The elder demoness greeted coolly, looking at her son. "What happened to your hair?"

"Hello Mother and I decided it was time for a change."

"Must it be so drastic, a few inches would've sufficed."

"Mother please," Sesshomaru said, cuffing a sneaking away Inuyasha by her collar. "This is not about me. I'm sure you remember Inuyasha?" He turned her around and the elder demoness' eyes widened. She sniffed the younger Inu and smirked.

"So, 'Taisho had a daughter after all."

"Wait you knew?" Sesshomaru barked. "And you never told me?!"

"I was sworn to secrecy my son. But this is a joyous occasion. I'll be more than happy to teach the princess."

"Thank you, now it take my leave. She's all yours. Send her to me when your class is over." With that The Lord of the West departed but not before hearing Inuyasha colorful promises about kicking his ass. He allowed himself a smile. He didn't want to change her at all. She kept him on his toes and he loved it.

"Sessho! Seshomaru you son of a bitch your fucking sorry ass will pay for this I swear god damn you!"

"Princess Inuyasha, you are not to use such language in my presence." Sesshomaru's mother said icily. "Now be seated and join us for tea." Rolling her eyes Inuyasha sat silently and wincing at the set up. It was all pink and frilly. **_Oh he is so dead._**

"Now ladies, let us all welcome Princess Inuyasha to our class." The other demoness bowed and smiled. Inuyasha nodded but she smelled the bullshit. It was strongest on one of the demonesses. She was pretty, with white blond hair in pig tails and dressed in a horrid clash of pink and green. **_Oh yuck._**

"You don't belong here." She said with a growl. "And you don't deserve him. I do."

"And who the hell are you?" Inuyasha snarled. "Other than a fuckin eye sore."

"How dare you, I designed this kimono myself. And I'm Kisai, Lady of the East."

"Whoop dee fuckin do." Inuyasha said, causing the other young demonesses to giggle and Kisai to redden. "Look, I don't want to be here and I'm so out of here." With that and Sesshomaru's mother ordering her to return to her seat, Inuyasha threw open the doors and sought out Sesshomaru, who was in the Throne Room with Dasai.

"Sessho, we had a deal, I don't like the class, so get them the fuck outta here."

"Inu, did you give it a chance?"

"Look, I'm not stupid, I smelt the bullshit and some dope named Kisai hates my guts and wants to jump your fuckin nuts." They heard a snicker from Dasai and Sesshomaru blushed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your sister's charming as she is, don't change a thing."

**_Listen to Dasai on this one Sessho._**

Sesshomaru sighed and sat back on his throne, fingers steepled. "As you wish, we will find another instructor for your lessons."

"Thank you, now I'm out of here, I need to kick some ass." Inuyasha grabbed her sword and went to the training area. Dasai looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"She's a breath of fresh air." He said. "Your Father knew exactly what he was doing. She's perfect for you. So what if she's rough and tough? It's part of who she is. If you wanted primp and proper, wouldn't you have settled with that?"

"But she needs to know how to act like a princess..."

"Sessho she _is_ a Princess. She's a **_warrior_** princess and there's nothing wrong with that. In fact, it's attractive."

"True..."

"So come on, thank your stars and your late Father for blessing you with such a treasure. Oh, just keep her away from Rajuki."

"Lord of the South?"

"You got it. He would love to get his hands on one such as the Princess."

"Why is that?"

"Inuyasha's reputation and presitiege proceeds her. She's beautiful, intelligent, and powerful in her own right. Any Lord would love to have her for his own."

"You feel the same?"

"I see her as a daughter." The Lord of the North said. "Don't let my looks fool you Sessho, I'm as old as your late Father would be now if he were still alive." Sesshomaru was about to speak when the front doors blew open and a ravenette demon dressed in violet and gold entered.

"So, is it true? The Princess of the West has returned?"

"Yes Rajuki it's true, but why is it any business of yours?"

"I'd like to ask for her hand."

"Like hell," Sesshomaru growled, surprising himself and the two Lords. "She's spoken for."

"I will have her one way or another," Rajuki said darkly. "This is your last chance."

"Go fuck yourself." Sesshomaru said coldly. "And get the fuck out of my palace or I'll kick you out." The Lord of the South glared and left in rage. Sesshomaru sat down and Dasai laughed.

"Holy, she's rubbed off on you already."

"Get lost wolf breath." Sesshomaru said with à smirk. Dasai laughed and went to his own room. Sesshomaru. Sat back and thought. The old wolf was right. Inuyasha was rubbing off on him alright. Now, he had to protect her from The Lord of the South.

**_Welcome to your test Sessho, good luck._**

**I'm terrible, want more, leave a review**.


End file.
